landofshinobifandomcom-20200215-history
Kyoto
Background Nenō was born and raised in Ketsuekigakure. As a child, Nenō was the best in his class. Excelling in intelligence and Ninjutsu. After graduating the Academy at the age of 8, Nenō was appointed into a squad. His squad members being Hepen(age 11), the greatest Medical ninja within the village, Hanewa(age 10), a sweet girl. And their sensei, III(age 55). Team III went on several missions, ranging from E Rank to A Rank. They never failed a mission, and completed their tasks in a short amount of time. Soon, they received a mission to go to a land of rain(which was soon to be known as Amegakure) to find rogue ninja from Ketsuekigakure. Once they arrived to their destination, they found 15 different rogue ninja and a child from Ketsuekigakure hiding within a cave. They entered the cave and swiftly killed the rogues with little casualties. However, the child was the only one left. III looked at the dead rogue ninja and saw that none of them bared a resemblance to the child, so he deduced that the child was kidnapped from the village. III asked the child's name, but there was no response from the child, most likely because he was afraid. Team III took the child back to Ketsuekigakure, but were unable to find the child's parents. III decided to take the child in on his own, and later found out that the child was named Squon. 10 years have passed, Team III completed every mission assigned, and they soon no longer worked as a team as the students became Chuunin, then Jounin. Nenō, at the age of 22, was appointed the 10th head of Shukketsu after the previous head died due to an incurable illness. Hepen became the head of the Medical Division of Ketsuekigakure, Hanewa became Head ANBU, III retired from being a Jounin and decided to became Nenō's assistant and head of democratic affairs, and Squon became an ANBU. Nenō brought 9 other residents of Ketsuekigakure together, and formed, Mugen, Ketsuekigakure's strongest group. Mugen consisted of Nenō, being the leader, Squon, III, Hepen, Hanewa, Uvui, Zevolon, Krenzo, Tyeya and Xendo. 8 years later, Nenō decided to return to the land of rain that he visited in one of his missions to conduct some research. He left Mugen in-charge during his absence, and they did a great job, until 10 days later. Several villages formed an alliance to launch a massive army to Ketsuekigakure. The villagers were the first to die, since they had poor ninja skills. Mugen, was on the battlefield, but they were fighting the Kage from the villages. Mugen were able to kill at least 3 out of the 5 Kage, and most of the army, but they soon died on the battlefield. Ketsuekigakure was burned down, and all the residents were killed. Leaving Ketsuekigakure in tatters, the army returned to their respective villages, celebrating the destruction of one of the strongest clans in history. 5 days later, Nenō returned to Ketsuekigakure with horror. He searched Ketsuekigakure relentlessly to see if anyone lived, but to no avail. Ketsuekigakure and the Shukketsu clan were no more. Most of the villager's bodies were no longer existent, the only bodies left were that of Mugen. Nenō took all of Mugen deeper into Ketsuekigakure, where there resided his untouched laboratory. Nenō disappeared from the Shinobi World, and many others believed he died within the Attack of Ketsuekigakure. Ketsuekigakure, the Shukketsu Clan, and Mugen were forgotten within history, no one from this present day remembering them. Personality Nenō is a very kind, calm and collected individual. Even after the destruction of his home, family, friends, and clan, he doesn't seek revenge. He seeks to only help others in need, and is also capable of changing several shinobi's motives to something more reasonable. Angering him is a difficult challenge, and most likely the person doing so will fail miserably. He is mostly against violence, and if facing an opponent, he refuses to kill others in the process, as no one should suffer what his clan was put through. Despite being all this, Nenō also has a much darker side. Once he gets in the mood, he will stop at nothing to achieve his goal, destroying anyone and everyone who gets in his way. Appearance Nenō wears a white haori over his black robes, sandals, a white belt to hold the robe together, and a large red scarf that drapes over his robes. He mostly keeps his hands within the robe, since it's very long-sleeved, allowing him to surprise his opponents with weapons. Since his time in Amegakure, he has added a pendant to his ensemble. He wears it everyday never taking it off. His hair is spiked up and half is colored white and the other side black. He usually has a grin or smile on his face, rarely showing unhappiness. Abilities Nenō was born a child genius. He mastered Suiton at the age of 8, and then mastering his clan's Kekkei Genkai at the age of 11. He is able to quickly use jutsu in rapid succession. He has a vast Chakra supply, leveling that of a Bijuu. After the 200 year gap, Nenō had to give up his abilities to live longer, and as such found a teacher, and is training under Hikaru Senju successfully. Taijutsu Nenō is very capable of performing Taijutsu. However, his prowess in Taijutsu is limited as he has not mastered it. Ninjutsu Ninjutsu is his strongest point, where he is capable of using Jutsu in rapid succession without leaving an opening. Nenō mastered all five elements, and was able to create Meiton(Dark Release) to have him achieve all other Kekkei Genkai. His prowess in Meiton is so vast that he was able to collect all the Kekkei Genkai, excluding one, Jinton, which was recently created. However, after Nenō collected all the Kekkei Genkai, excluding Jinton, he removed them from his body and sealed them away for future uses. He himself only truely possesses Blood Release as his Kekkei Genkai at the moment. If needed be, he would implant the Kekkei Genkai into his body once more. Nenō is very capable of using Kuchiyose no Jutsu, as he is capable of summoning the members of Mugen without any struggle. Intelligence Nenō has vast knowledge of the Shinobi World, its secrets, and the Kekkei Genkai of several clans. Within his 200+ year life, he was able to collect much wisdom to aid him in combat and outside of it. He is able to deduce a person's motive quickly, and is able to fix it the majority of the time. He is also a capable tactician, keeping Amegakure out of any troubles that may arise, keeping the village unharmed within his time as Amekage. Nenō is also a capable scientist, as he spends much of his free time experimenting on deceased shinobi to resurrect his fallen clan, and the members of Mugen. He is also very capable of implementing Kekkei Genkai into another person, allowing them to use the Kekkei Genkai. He found a method to revive the fallen members of Mugen by using Puppetry. Nenō spent 10 years within Sunagakure to learn of Puppetry and the Shirogane Clan's Human Puppet, which was the basis of his project. Mastering Puppetry allowed him to move onto human bodies and found a way to revive several Mugen members without having to resort to Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei. He gathered the souls of the Mugen members and sealed them while he create artificial bodies for them to use. He succeeded in doing so, and revived the majority of Mugen. Stats |Ninjutsu = 4 |Taijutsu = 2.5 |Genjutsu = 3 |Intelligence = 5 |Strength = 3 |Speed = 4 |Stamina = 5 |Hand Seals = 3.5 |Total = 30 After the Shukketsu Clan's destruction